Control valves having a through passage and a closure member operably by a stem at an angle to the passage and also at an angle to the closed position of the closure member have been known in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,241 and also in a U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,879. In the latter patent the sealing portion of the closure member is subject to the high pressure side of the fluid controlled tending to open under the pressure and pass the fluid controlled. Additionally, in German patent specification No. 1,234,106 there is shown a control valve with a valve member that moves from an inline flow position to a closed position. In the open position, however, the closure vane is in the flow path, all of which is in distinction to a valve in which a complete through passage from the inlet to the outlet port is provided when the closure member is in the fully opened position.